ProngsPadfoot? Que Pasa?
by Mago
Summary: Lily tiene sentimientos hacía Sirius.Pero despues de una turbulenta relacion con James, ella duda que tenga oportunidad Pero que pasa cuando ella repentinamente cambia y logra llamar la atencion de el? Será este el fin de los merodeadores?


**_Reacciones en Cadena _**

Simplemente no podía quitarle la vista de encima. ¡Era todo un adonis! Pero lo que más le molestaba era que ella no era la única que pensaba eso acerca de el. La mitad de las chicas ahí presentes literalmente caían a sus pies en su paso. Y eso era lo que más le molestaba a Lilian Evans, ya que ella era una persona demasiado celosa, (aunque jamás lo admitiera públicamente). ¡Por Merlín! El ni siquiera se fijaría en ella de esa manera. ¿Acaso no era ella la novia de su mejor amigo?

Bueno, _había sido_ la novia de su mejor amigo. EL AÑO PASADO. Para que todos se enteren…

Pero eso no significaba que para Sirius ya no lo fuera. En sus ojos ellos probablemente seguía siendo 'la chica' de James. (Y en los ojos de todos…en ese caso)Y aunque no fuera así, el jamás se fijaría en ella de esa manera. Solo James se fijaría en alguien como ella. Pero Sirius…bah… ¿Acaso el no había tenido entre sus brazos a chicas mayores, y mucho más bellas que ella? Estaba su prima Bellatrix por ejemplo. ¿Y que decir de Rowena? (La chica era de Ravenclaw…que ironía ¿no?)

El simple hecho de pensar en ello causaba que Lily ardiera en celos. Todo el año había sido lo mismo. A causa de ello, Lily ya era bien conocida por su temperamento. Siempre andaba de malas porque no había día en el cual no se topara con un Sirius Black bastante cariñoso con una total desconocida y además…

-¡Lily! ¡Liiiiiiily!- La chica fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos por una castaña que agitaba sus brazos frente a su cara. Una copa se tambaleó peligrosamente a causa del movimiento que esta chica provocaba.

-Calmate Camila, ya captaste mi atención.- Lily dijo, rolando los ojos y tratando de detener la copa antes de que cayera pero…demasiado tarde. Su contenido se vació sobre su blusa blanca. ¡Arrrgghhh! Definitivamente no era su día. ¡Gracias a Merlín que era el último hasta el próximo ciclo!

-Yo no quiero tu atención Lily, pero creo que Dumbledore si.- Camila dijo, totalmente ignorando el predicamento de su amiga, y señalando al director con su pulgar. Albus se encontraba de pie, significando que había estado dando su discurso de final de año, pero miraba a Lily, como si esperara que hiciera algo.

-¡Anda Lily! ¡Te acaba de anunciar como Premio Anual para el próximo curso!- Lily la vio tontamente, realmente no comprendiendo que era lo que le acababan de informar.

-¡Ay, que te pares y vayas para allá niña lenta!- Camila dijo finalmente en exasperación, dejándose caer en su asiento.

La boca de Lily formó una gran 'O' y torpemente se levanto de su asiento, totalmente conciente de la mancha de jugo de uva que tenía, y que parecía que se estaba desangrando.

Un aplauso algo reluctante se oyó en todo el gran comedor y unos silbidos desganados sonaron. Probablemente Camila y Romeo…y tal vez James.

-He aquí la chica que ha tenido las mejores calificaciones y ha tenido el mejor comportamiento de todo el colegio durante toda su estancia aquí. Una de los  Premios Anuales del próximo año-

_Si, publíquelo_ pensó Lily mientras su cara se fruncía y entresaco un poco la lengua. Gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba entre avergonzada y un poco enojada.

-Se que esto no se debería de saber sino hasta el próximo ciclo, pero dado el currículum de esta excelente estudiante, no pudimos más que hacérselos saber ahora.- Concluyó el director, esbozando una gran sonrisa, que Lily, con mucho gusto, le hubiera borrado con uno de sus lindos puñetazos.

-¿Y el otro Premio Anual?- Preguntó inocentemente Lily.

-Ese si lo diremos hasta el próximo curso.- Dumbledore dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la chica. -Digamos que no hemos encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente adecuado…todos los chicos tienen al menos una mancha en su record. No como usted Srta. Evans.-

Lily estaba lista para estallar. Le regaló a Dumbledore una apretada sonrisa y descendió de donde estaba parada para regresar a su mesa.

Definitivamente ese no era su día. CLARO QUE NO LO ERA.

Solo se quería morir. Golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa una y otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa Lily? ¿Acaso no estas feliz por ser el premio anual?- Preguntó Romeo, con esos ojazos negros que se cargaba encima.

¿Acaso hoy era el día de 'Atormentemos a Lily'?

-¿QUE SI ESTOY FELIZ? ¡TE DIRE COMO ESTOY! ¡MI VIDA ES UN MALDITO ASCO! ¡NO TENGO NINGUNA MANCHA EN MI RECORD CON FILCH, ENTREGO TODOS MIS TRABAJOS, SACO E's EN TODOS LOS MALDITOS PAPELES, MIS PADRES ME ADORAN, Y ADEMAS SOY UNA PROTERVA VIRGEN!-

Sus amigos solo la miraban con ojos redondos. Romeo fue el primero en reaccionar, haciendo un ruido, parecido a un silbido, por lo bajo.

-Vaya, si que eres una perdedora.- Dijo con demasiada sinceridad.

–Y creo que te acabas de vetear por toda la eternidad, publicándolo así, en medio de todos. Que linda -- Camila dijo, consiguiendo que Lily se cayera para atrás. XD

-Si querías atención…ya la conseguiste.- Romeo dijo.

(NA: **¬¬ **Para amigos como estos…)****

Lily cerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos lentamente, tragándose su saliva en un fútil intento por deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

-Creo que ya me voy.- Dijo en un susurro. Y se levantó rápidamente para después salir del Gran Comedor con las trizas que quedaban de su dignidad resquebrajándose aún más. 

Al ver salir a Lily, Camila y Romeo se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, continuando con su comida.

Pero dos pares de oídos habían escuchado con atención lo que Lily había dicho, y las dos reacciones fueron muy diferentes…

****

****

**_-Reacciones 1 y 2:_**

****

****

-¿Así es que es tu novia y aún forma parte del club de las perdedoras de las Virgo? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto?- Un ojiazul dijo en el tono burlón que volvía locos de ira a demasiados. Causando eso exactamente en su mejor amigo, que solo lo fulminó con la mirada y se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué, opuso mucha resistencia, o es que acaso nuestro amigo decidió no cooperar?- Espetó el chico, ignorando los puñales que los ojos de su amigo estaban lanzando y levantándose junto con el. Cuando su amigo no contesto, siguió con su ataque.

-Ah, porque si es así…mis condolencias para nuestro alguna vez enérgico amigo…ahora fallecido.- Sirius dijo, bajando la mirada hasta los pantalones de James.

-Púdrete Black.- 

-Si claro, después de vos, con gusto, señor Potter.- Sirius dijo, profundizando su voz falsamente y doblando su cintura.

Sirius se enderezó con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja.

-Realmente me decepcionas Prongs.- Sirius dijo, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

James solo entornó los ojos.

-Encontré a alguien que merece mi respeto.- James dijo calladamente, y después, -Ya no es mi novia,- murmuró.

-¿Tu respeto?- Sirius dijo, enarcando una ceja.

-Si…ella es…-

-¿Genial?- intentó Sirius, pero James sacudió la cabeza. -¿Fabulosa?- Nuevamente una sacudida de cabeza.

-¿Estupenda? ¿Maravillosa? ¿Sorprendente? ¿Admirable?- Malditas las sacudidas de cabeza.

-¿Bella?- Dijo Sirius, no realmente creyendo que Lily fuera bella…pero se le estaban acabando los adjetivos.

-Es todo eso…pero más…ella es…Lily.- concluyó. Sirius enarcó una ceja. Esto era serio. Para que alguien como James (que el sabía que tenía buenos gustos) creyera que alguien como Lily era bella…solo podía significar una de tres cosas. Opciones: 1. Sus anteojos requerían de mucho más aumento del que poseían  2. Lily le había dado una pócima de amor y 3. James (-…nah…no creo…-) estaba enamorado.

La cara de Sirius tomo una expresión de sorpresa, sacudió su cabeza y palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

-No te preocupes amigo. Se que estas confundido, pero esto le pasa a todos. Al principio crees que viene el fin del mundo, ¡pero no hay problema!…Te daremos Agua de Ayashi para que te liberes de la pócima que te dio esa bruja.-

James lo miró con desconcierto y se encogió de hombros. Había veces en las cuales solo Sirius se entendía a si mismo.

(Nota 1: Lean 'El Orgullo de una Slytherin' si quieren entender de que hablo con el 'Agua de Ayashi'. Nota 2: Lo de bruja no fue en doble sentido… ¿o si? **__**.**__U**)

----

Lily hacía su baúl rápidamente, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar excepto en el lugar exacto donde se encontraba. No era la pena que había hecho en el Gran Comedor.

Eso era lo segundo en su lista.

Lo primero era…

Sip, adivinaron…en serio, deberían considerar las clases de Adivinación…

Sirius Black.

Justo hacía segundos atrás lo había encontrado en la Sala Común (¡La Sala Común! Por Merlín, ¿Qué este tipo no tenía vergüenza?) MUY acaramelado con Sasha Countelee.

Gemidos se habían escuchado desde 'su' sillón, y como no, estaban aplastando al pobre Puffy, el perro de Larissa, que buscando un lugar tranquilo, se había metido debajo de ese sillón…

Lily sacudió la cabeza al solo recordarlo. ¿Cómo le podían hacer eso a un pobre animal? 

=**Autora se cae de espaldas XD**=

Ustedes quieren mandar muuuuchos reviewssssss!!! Esto es un mensaje subliminal!!! Muahahahaha…si logran decodificar esto…yo les dare un premio!!! Muahahahaha, claro…si dejan un protervo review!!!  Bien, creo que es hora de retirarme…los dejo para que puedan escribir ese delicioso comentario para esta maravillosa autora!!!!!


End file.
